


Wolf tag

by DreamerGhost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Dicks, Cum Inflation, Forest Sex, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Satyr, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerGhost/pseuds/DreamerGhost
Summary: Just a simple sexy roleplay between a couple of mythical creatures. Might be a start of a series, haven't decided yet. Also, if you have advice on what tags to add, I'd be grateful.





	Wolf tag

There was no birdsong in this part of the forest. No deer grazing, no rodents scurrying about. But it was not quiet, not even with all the wildlife scared away. A head of a young man emerged from the canopy, short curly hair catching a small fir branch and breaking it off. But the young man had no time to remove it, his face was sweaty and his eyes darted for a way forward. The pause lasted but a moment and a small body rushed forwards, propelled by a pair of strong hooved legs. The young satyr rushed through the forest, not daring to look back. Just as the sound of his hooves faded, the same fir that had caught satyr’s hair near exploded, as a colossal deformed wolf barged past it, shattering and dragging half the tree with it. Its oversized front paws ripped through the ground, propelling it forward on limbs bulging unnaturally with muscle. The werewolf was on the hunt, and it was chasing the ever increasing smell of prey.

Though hooves prove to be quite capable of traversing the many obstacles of the forest, there was only so long one could run. The body of a satyr was built for short bursts of speed, and the run was taking its toll. It only took one lapse in judgement caused by exhaustion, a slip of a hove on a moss covered stone. The satyr fell, his curved horns hitting and impaling a tree root. And despite his best efforts, before he could free himself, he heard the sound of splintering wood and his vision was suddenly covered by dark gray fur. A massive furredd hand wrapped around his entire torso, pulling him upwards and ripping his head free from the root. It was quite a distance to rise but the satyr soon found himself looking the werewolf in the eyes. Beastly slit eyes with spark of intelligence looked him over, noting the bare chest, simple loincloth and furred legs. Jaws large enough to bite off a head opened, bathing the shivering satyr in hot breath. A growling deep voice rang out, rising from depths of cavernous throat.

“You gave me quite a chase, little morsel. Quite daring you must be, to try escape from Steeljaw Wraith.”

Satyr tried to retort, but the werewolf merely changed his grip, wrapping a hand around both arms of the satyr and shaking him until the satyr closed his mouth, lest the ratling made him bite off is own tongue. Once more the werewolf raised his prey to eye level and growled.

“Such arrogance must be punished severely. And seeing how you are too small to last even taking small bites, I shall have to be invantive.”

A glistening sharp claw extended from a free hand, the nail hooking over satyr’s loincloth and cut it away in one smooth motion. Satyr struggled in werewolf’s firm grip, trying unsuccessfully to escape, or at least cover up his crotch with his legs. The werewolf was having none of this, claws deftly dancing around the legs and cupping fist sized balls with just light enough grip to not pierce right through. Satyr paused in his struggles, lest he castrate himself with a mistimed twitch. Werewolf grinned.

“Oh, I will be having fun with those, but later. The whole forest will hear you scream. Though perhaps you could use some early practice.”

Satyr watched, eyes undaring to blink as werewolf's smile revealed yet more teeth, before sharp claws filled his vision. He opened his own mouth to scream, and the world suddenly turned, tossing him around like a leaf in the wind. The movement suddenly stopped, and satyr found himself unable to breathe. His eyes stopped spinning soon enough, and the red in front of them resolved not into blood as he feared, but rather turgid wolf dick that was half down his own throat. 

“Just loosening the pipes a bit,” Said the werewolf and laughed, as a paw pushed Satyr’s head further down, pushing the cock further inwards. Satyr tried to push back against the werewolf with suddenly freed hands, and with some effort managed to stop the dick just barely touching the back of his throat. Then the werewolf flipped him over on his back with a free hand, disorienting the satyr and loosening his hands. A moment’s distraction and a fine position which werewolf took great use of by thrusting forward, sinking his dick in satyr’s throat to the hilt and bulging out his victim's throat all the way to the ribcage. 

“Ahh, aren’t you glad I cleared that blockage out? Worry not, I’ll make sure to check for more, hahhahahahaha.”

Werewolf laughed as satyr struggled under him, banging his fists uselessly at werewolf’s stomach and chest as the beast pulled back halfway only to slam back in. The massive girth sent burning feeling up his throat, spreading out to his lungs as brutal facefuck continued. His fists were losing strength and his eyes were losing light, until an upraised hand failed to reach the dark fur and fell on the ground. The wolf thrust in one more time before pulling out entirely.

“Oh no my tiny Snack. You are not getting out that easily. I said that you will scream, and scream you will.”

Satyr felt himself rise into the air, pulled up by his hands once more. His air denied mind failed to recognise the lack of black fur in front of him until a wet feeling spread apart his asscheeks. This sobered him up for a moment, but his throat was still too sore from previous facefuck to make anything more than faint and unintelligible noises. 

“Worry not Snack. You won’t need that much of your voice,” werewolf grunted, and released his grip on the satyr. The fall was a short, but a painful one, satyr’s weight impaling him on thick wolf cock just enough to press in his prostate and send his own cock six inches out of its sheath. The werewolf laughed again, shifting his hands own onto satyr’s hips in such a way as to surround the still half flaccid equine cock with claws and pushed downwards. 

Satyr screamed. The wide girth was stretching his ass out double as the seemingly endless length pushd ever further in. The laughter was haunting, and his own dick could feel far too clearly the sharp claws that were bare inches away from cutting into oh so vulnerable flesh. The werewolf felt the difference between what satyr was capable from and his own dick as well, grunting in effort and pausing the push. The direction shifted, and satyr cried out in joy, feeling the massive cock leaving his guts, only to scream again as it was slammed in further than it was before. 

Werewolf was having some trouble even lubed up with satyrs saliva. This was one small and tight creature, but he was persistent and uncaring to the pain he caused. Another push brought a fresh toothy smile as satyr bent backwards and revealed a bulge in his stomach. The werewolf felt he couldn't hold out much more, the knot swelling up already. It was going to be difficult to persuade the extra girth in, but he knew just the method for it. 

Satyr felt the world turn again, this time the earth rising up to meet his face. His now completely hard cock left his ass slightly up in the air, something a furry hand saw fit only to increase. The cock that gave him so much stimulation left him almost entirely, and when it slammed back, the werewolf put his entire body into it. Something thick and vaguely round set his anal ring on fire for a moment, and then it forced itself through, pushing the cock deeper than it had ever managed, followed soon by a near searing hot deluge of cum. Satyr whimpered as his stomach bulged out even more, as shot after shot of spunk filled it. Through the haze he could hear the werewolf howling to the sky, announcing freshy conquered prey. He fell into the forest canopy, body no longer supported by fuzzed hands and felt something pull out of his ass, allowing a white deluge of spunk to water the dirt.

“Dn pu t”

This time it was a pair of hands that pulled the satyr up, gripping him by the shoulders.

“I really don’t get why you like this game so much Mord”

“Don’t pull out so soon next time, Sojo” responded the satyr and used his own hands to pull the fuzzy face in for a kiss. The werewolf was now much smaller, though still towering over the diminutive satyr, and a tad more humanoid looking. Sojorun allowed a kiss on the nose and sighed. Mordecai was a tad anoying while in orgasmic haze. It was then that Mordecai's still fully erect cock caught Sojourn's attention by poking him in the stomach. 

“Better take care of this”, muttered werewolf and lifted giggling satyr upwards. With his teeth dulled in this form, he had little trouble fitting the flared head in his mouth. There were still tasks for him to do today, and so Mordecai had the rare experience of feeling his dick enter something fully, Sojorun swallowing foot and a half with little problem. He felt the cock in his throat twitch as Mordecai cried out again, and pulled out just in time to taste the last shot. 

Once again Mordecai ended up resting against the moss on the forest floor, breathing heavily. He needed a rest to recover his overstimulate senses, and so it seemed did Sojorun, as werewolf sat down under neary tree. He tried to feign indifference, but Mordecai knew his friend well enough to see that he too needed a break. The comfortable silence was broken few minutes later by the satyr.

“I see you have me a new nickname. Why ‘Snack’?”

Sojorun grinned. “You may be better endowed than other satyrs, but even with your virility you can’t fill my stomach. Hence, Snack.”

Mordecai laughed, and Sojorun joined him in soon enough. 

“Oh, I hope I don’t ever grow enough to fill you. Half the nymphs already avoid me.”

“Well, you never know.” Sojorun rose to his feet and stretched his limbs out. “It could happen. But for now, I will have to go catch myself a poacher or something”

“Be careful. I know some started carrying silver with them”

Sojourn sneered and paced to Mordecai, his feet tearing apart old roots holding the earth. “You worry about me, the Steel Jaw Wolf, the Shadow of the Woods, the Hound of teh Hunt? The first werewolf to emerge in this forest, the one who has done this for over three centuries?” He nearly shouted the last part, and Mordecai could only blush and turn away. Soft hands lifted him up and pressed him into fuzzy chest. “Thank you. It’s nice to know you care.”

“I…Uf,” Mordecai grunted as he fell on his ass into the dirt. Sojorun was already walking away. ” Don’t worry about me whelp, I have done this for longer than you were alive, I will be fine.”

Mordecai smiled and ran off to look for where he had hidden his good clothes.


End file.
